


EXOWEDDINGAU GUESS WHO

by ExoWeddingAU



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoWeddingAU/pseuds/ExoWeddingAU
Summary: Hi dear, we got notified that only few are using livejournal these days, hence we decided to transfer our guess who post on AO3. We hope many will try to guess who's author wrote their favorite fic/s.





	EXOWEDDINGAU GUESS WHO

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dear, we got notified that only few are using livejournal these days, hence we decided to transfer our guess who post on AO3. We hope many will try to guess who's author wrote their favorite fic/s.

Here are the list of fanfics and Authors who participate in our first round, try to match who wrote your favorite fic/s.

 

Day 1  
January 12, 2018  
  
**[The Sea isn't Shallow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13044282)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Sehun  
Summary:Jongin is both excited and anxious planning for his wedding with Sehun, the crown prince of an underwater kingdom. Merman Sehun is thrilled to see his family again while human Jongin can only hope no shark will attend his underwater wedding.  
  
**[Morning in our dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13076694)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Kyungsoo  
Summary:Jongin's charm always turns against him when Kyungsoo gives him a few half-meant smacks on his chest. It never stops him from trying anyway.  
  
**[Royalty, Loyalty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13091619)**  
Pairing: Yixing / Baekhyun  
Summary:On one drunken night, he got married to the prince from a far away country and wakes up to a new life and of course, a husband by his side.  
  
**[Date Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13082112)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Kyungsoo  
Summary: Kyungsoo thought that they were just going to have another date night. Like always. He never thought that going to the movies would turn out the way it did.  
  
Day 2  
January 13, 2018  
  
**[A star to the Promise Jar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13308978)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Kyungsoo  
Summary: Jongin had promised he will return home safely from the war.  
  
**[Death with Dignity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13054044)**  
Pairing: Jongdae / Baekhyun  
Summary:While parts of the world are torn apart by the undead, Jongdae finds a boy making paper fish. Ten years later, Jongdae marries him.  
  
**[Reunion can be Fun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13253811)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Kyungsoo  
Summary:There are only a few things that Do Sungwoo would like his son's boyfriend Jongin to do before he lets him marry Kyungsoo.  
  
Day 3  
January 14, 2018  
  
**[This life has Twist and Turns (but it is the sweetest mystery)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13341390)**  
Pairing: Chanyeol / Baekhyun  
Summary: Chanyeol had seen many things during his years being a wedding photographer, a groomsman with a crush on the groom wasn’t one of them. He didn’t expect to see said man again after that night, but fate seemed to have other plans.  
  
**[Forever (Golden Promise)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13310688)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Kyungsoo  
Summary:"I really want to have my forever with you, Jongin." "We will always have our forever, Kyungsoo."  
  
**[The Bells seems Distant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12576888)**  
Pairing: Minseok / Sehun  
Summary:Xiumin and Sehun have been dating for 3 years. Their anniversary will be soon and all Xiumin wants is to get married but his boyfriend doesn't understand his hints and Xiumin is afraid to get another pet as a gift.  
  
Day 4  
January 15, 2018  
  
**[Walking a Tightrope with you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13364193)**  
Pairing: Junmyeon / Yixing  
Summary: Junmyeon tries to make Yixing remember their happy marriage life after Yixing got into a car accident and forgot about everything. Including their loves for the whole ten years.  
  
[Romancing You ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12435240)  
Pairing: Chanyeol / Baekhyun  
Summary:It’s a known tradition in Chanyeol’s pack that they must consume their marriage on their wedding night.  
  
**[Take me Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13311291)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Kyungsoo  
Summary: Kyungsoo, the newly appointed President of RiWa Corporations gets entangled in work forgetting he has a newly wedded (and angry) husband waiting for him at home

  
**[Anything for you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13258245)**  
Pairing: Chanyeol / Baekhyun  
Summary: It was hard for Byun Baekhyun. Really hard. His best friend Park Chanyeol wanted to marry? A woman? A woman he didn't even know?|And then his best friend really asked him to plan Chanyeol's wedding? Really? But he  also didn't know that this wedding wasn't for some mysterious woman but for himself and his best friend.  
  
Day 5  
January 16, 2018  
  
**[One Misunderstanding, Two idiots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13370322)**  
Pairing: Sehun / Luhan  
Summary:In which Sehun and Luhan are both idiots and would never have gotten together if not for this unexpected arranged marriage.  
  
**[High Above the Whole Scene (When the Waves Rise Above Seven Seas)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13357929)**  
Pairing: Chanyeol / Baekhyun  
Summary:It was time to end The War—until then.  
  
**[We Found Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13265115)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Kyungsoo  
Summary:Esteemed rival wedding planners Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo are forced to work together to organize the wedding of the year: the son of South Korea’s Prime Minister Park Chanyeol and Idol-actor Byun Baekhyun’s wedding. However, that is easier said than done since the two wedding planners can’t exactly stand each other.  
  
Day 6  
January 17, 2018  
  
**[If you love me (say yes)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12686964)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Kyungsoo  
Summary: Kyungsoo signs up for a job ad in the newspaper, not knowing that it will lead him to a marriage.

  
  
**[Please, Please let me get what I want](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13155717)**  
Pairing: Junmyeon / Yifan  
Summary: Weddings are one way to meet people. Wu Yifan did meet someone whom, from the very moment he saw him, immediately captured his heart. Sadly, certain circumstances did not permit them to be more than just friends when they first meet.  
  
**[Without Regrets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13332600)**  
Pairing: Chanyeol / Kyungsoo  
Summary: It's the end of the world so Chanyeol and Kyungsoo decide that they might as well get married. They make sure their wedding day is nothing short of memorable.  
  
Day 7  
January 18, 2018  
  
**[A Thousand Miles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13358685)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Baekhyun  
Summary:The night before the big wedding, Baekhyun's pre-wedding jitters are about to cost him his perfect day, until Jongin takes it upon himself to ease his fiancé’s butterflies, to remind him that they've already walked a thousand miles to be here. And to show him that together, they can soar over a thousand more.  
  
**[Writings on the walls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13375233)**  
Pairing: Chanyeol / Baekhyun  
Summary:After years of running away, Baekhyun comes back to the place he once called his true home. Filled with old memories and with the weight of a secret heaving on his shoulders, he promises himself he's not going to let his walls crumble; but things have changed and Baekhyun wonders if it's time for him to change as well.  
  
**[Sweat, Tears, or the Sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13399197)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Kyungsoo  
Summary: Jongin's been avoiding Kyungsoo. Working in a tourist town, they both work a lot, because there are a lot of tourists, but even when they have time off, Jongin's doing something that he can't tell Kyungsoo. Their friends are no help, either—they're just as avoidant or secretive. It makes Kyungsoo suspicious. When Kyungsoo is suspicious, he eventually finds answers. This time, he finds his happy ending. Or beginning, as it were.  
  
Day 8  
January 19, 2018  
  
**[Who Else Wants to be Successful with Eloping?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13358139)**  
Pairing: Yifan / Baekhyun  
Celebrity couple Wu Yifan and Byun Baekhyun tie the knot in secret.  
  
**[Got Hands like the Ocean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13408263)**  
Pairing: Junmyeon / Kyungsoo  
Summary: push me away, then pull me back in; Junmyeon is always the groomsman, never the groom. Kyungsoo wants love, but cannot commit. Will wedding bells ever ring for the both of them?  
  
Day 9  
January 20, 2018  
  
**[Arranged Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13426617)**  
Pairing: Chanyeol / Baekhyun  
Summary:Baekhyun is arranged to marry Chanyeol, the one his father chooses for him. On their wedding night, Baekhyun promises Chanyeol that they can get divorced after a year; even though it will break his own heart.  
  
**[Our Pink Wedding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13420206)**  
Pairing: Junmyeon / Jongdae  
Summary: On our wedding day, we wear pink instead of white, walking around barefoot on the garden where the wedding is, because we’re one of the kind.  
  
>Day 10  
January 21, 2018  
  
**[It's You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13403664)**  
Pairing: Jongin / Luhan  
Summary: Fate can be cruel in so many ways. Like when you have to plan a wedding for your soulmate, but you’re not the one getting married to him.  
  
**[Truly, Madly, Deeply](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13426665)**  
Pairing: Chanyeol / Baekhyun  
Summary: Now Baekhyun smiles at him and Chanyeol smiles back, bigger and wider, because for the first time in his life he’s come to realize what love truly is about.

 

 

Here are the list of our 28 lovely writers who participate for our first round, make sure to send them loves and a lot of hugs 

  
  
**CHERRYBAEKS                                                       YIXING_YEOJA  
GOTBANX                                                              LAYLA STRIENE  
KUMO_IS_KUMO                                                    JAS1922  
FTHL                                                                     SILENTWISH  
VAVOLE                                                                ACATWHOWRITES  
WHISPER LUCIFER                                                 CHANMOSPHERE  
EIGHTREDSTARS                                                     BAEKOASIS  
EXO_RDIUM                                                          JUSTAKPOPROSE  
HANGRUA                                                            LUNIBEAN  
APAIXONO                                                           GARDENIA1214  
SUMMERWINES                                                     HO4KSNBY  
11351160                                                            MAIESA  
BAEKBUMS                                                            AERISOO12  
ALOSTAUTUMN2K16                                            SHAIRA_KAGS4**


End file.
